Hideaway
by Annabelle Peach
Summary: This is a bit angst, but it ends on a good noat. A little boy's best friend has just died, and the newly cristianed Duo wonders through the city, wondering about his life now. I really really like this fic, it my fave of all the GW ones Iv written next to


(ANs:)  
(just a lil warnin:this is a song fic)The song lyrics go imbetween  
the ~s.(ie:  
~~  
song lyric here  
~~)  
Im makin this take place on Earth.I know, I know, Duo is from L2, but   
the effect that I want to place in the biginning (and verry end,too)   
can only take place on Earth.I dont own Gundam wing,and Hidaway is  
by Fuel(my fave song by my fave band in the whole world!).Its a bit   
sad at first,but I think it ends on an insiratonal and somewhat light noat.  
  
Enjoy!  
-Peaches  
  
Hideaway  
~~  
hideaway, take me now  
I cannot face another round  
~~  
  
Rain,cold and heartless,pelted down on the boy,almost begging   
him to run away into the warmth of a building. Not that he noticed. His  
eyes where oblivious to everything around him,didnt see anything he   
passed.All the boy could think about was his own sorrow,his heart   
compleatly shut off to anything except his own pain,his mind nummed  
and subdued.  
  
He couldnt beleve it.Denial clutched his soal,cutting off all   
reality. Solo wasnt dead!! The boy would wake up soon, and Solo would   
yell at him for sleeping so late, and everything would be OK. Solo couldnt  
be - no...he wasnt dead!  
  
~~  
and Im flipping through these pages  
for a name to take my place  
~~  
  
***  
  
(15 min.s earlier)  
  
Solo lay on a bed in the run down old mansion that housed over   
30 orphans. He was sick,had a sickness that was gaurnteed to kill him,  
evin though Solo had sent the boy to get medicene.   
  
Solo was where aware that he was going to die, but he also knew  
other children had the diesese and might live to tell about it.  
  
'Poor kid,' Solo thought as the boy entered his mind. 'He   
deservs better than to be a street rat......I wish I could help the little tyke.'  
  
But, appearantly , Sinimagami (AN:did I spell it right?I dunno)   
had other things in mind. It seemed he was destined to die.  
  
Solo had never been afraid of deth.One couldnt be,when it was   
lurking around every corner. But solo did regret the fact he had to leave   
that kid behind.  
  
~~  
Close my eyes  
wish that I could find a place  
To hideaway  
~~  
  
The boy came in, a rugish grin on his face , with a large box   
marked FRAGILE . Solo laughed.  
  
"So you did it afterall,kid. Your even better than I thought at   
stealing."  
  
"Now Iv got the medicene,Solo!" the boy chirped. "Your gonna   
be OK!"  
  
Solo frowned. So it came to this,afterall.  
  
"Im not takin the medicene,kid."  
  
"WHAT!? But.......but you..you will......."  
  
"Im already dying,kid,cant you see that? Iv been dying for   
weeks now. You didnt get the medicene for me:you got it for any kid   
that might get it after I die."  
  
"So....so your just going to give up...Just like that? "Oh,im   
already dying,dont bother"!??!"  
  
"Im not giving up,kid. Im excepting the truth."  
  
The boy sighed and sat down in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Fine.But im staying with you."  
  
"You can stay after you give the medicene to my sister,Marlene."  
  
"fine."  
  
  
  
A few minites later,the boy came back.He wached Solo,his eyes  
never leaving the other boy's face.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
~~  
troubeled days clould my eyes  
stole the sun from my skys  
~~  
  
Solo beckened The boy to him.  
  
"You need a name,kid.Before I go,I want to know your name."  
  
The boy looked at him for a second,then leaned near Solo's ear   
and wispered,  
  
"Duo. You may be dying,Solo , but youl always be my first friend."  
  
Solo chuckeled.  
  
"Duo.I like it.Has a nice ring."  
  
Solo smiled.  
  
"Goodbye......kid..no...Duo..."  
  
And Solo died.  
  
***  
  
~~  
and in this darkness I am tossing,turning  
lying wide awake  
~~  
  
Duo ran through the city,his feet making a soft tap tap as he ran,  
ran away from things that always stay in your mind...always ready to   
appear fresh and scare you.  
  
Duo looked at the ground , his mind noticing that the ground was  
light.It was dawn......that ment he had been running for hours.  
  
Duo looked up, his out of focus eyes finally consintrating on something.  
  
All he saw was the cross above the Maxwell Church and the rainbow  
behind it ( a result of the fact that it had stopped raining.)  
  
~~  
hold my breth  
wish that I could find a place  
To hideaway  
~~  
  
Duo continued to look at the cross.  
  
Mabie , just mabie , Solo's death was the start of something.....something  
big. The start of his life. His real life.  
  
~~  
hideaway,take me now  
I cannot face another round  
~~  
THE END.  
  
ANs:  
You like?Hope so!Its short,yes,but sweet(i hope). oh yah, i don own GW.  
Did I already say that? Well, better safe than sorry. Got comments?My e-mail is:  
peachie_annabelle@yahoo.com  
  
Im really prould of this fic.Hope it meets your approvel!!^.~  
  
And ya just might wanna visit my site:  
http://www.envy.nu/peachiepo/theorcherd.html 


End file.
